


make them stop

by cumminglashton



Series: Goretober [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Amputation, Arm amputation, Blood, Gore, M/M, i dont know what else to tag, knife, lots of blood, this might be triggering so look out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminglashton/pseuds/cumminglashton
Summary: Snapping out of his trance, Tyler was able to collect himself enough to shakily say, “My-my arm.” He lifted it up to model, and the sight was horrifying.     The lower section of his arm, just below the elbow, was turning a sickly purplish color, almost like he tied something around his arm and cut the blood flow off. Each of his veins were sticking out prominently, the normal blue color of them now replaced with a dark black, extending all the way up to the capillaries in his fingertips.---day four: amputationplease read tags!!this is part of goretober





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO MAD I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA BE ABLE TO CATCH UP BUT NO IM STILL A DAY BEHIND IM SO SORRY THIS IS ALL OVER THE PLACE BUT HEY YOURE STILL GETTING SOME GOOD SHIT

Tyler awoke to the incessant sound of his alarm clock, signaling that it was time to get up and go to work. Normally, he would dread having to leave the cozy warmth of the blankets, but looking over and seeing Josh’s sleeping figure made waking up early a gift. The red haired boy’s eyes were shut tight, occasionally fluttering when he let out a particularly loud snore. His mouth was slightly open, a tiny stream of drool dripping down his chin, causing the pillow beneath to become wet. He truly was beautiful.

Tyler began reaching a hand out to brush a piece of dyed hair out the sleeping boy’s face, but immediately jumped out bed and let out a shout of fear when he saw his arm. The yell woke Josh, in the blink of an eye he was up out of bed, holding Tyler by the shoulders as he appeared to be paralyzed with fear.

“Tyler, what’s wrong? Why did you yell?” Josh asked, concern written clearly over his face.

Snapping out of his trance, Tyler was able to collect himself enough to shakily say, “My-my arm.” He lifted it up to model, and the sight was horrifying.

The lower section of his arm, just below the elbow, was turning a sickly purplish color, almost like he tied something around his arm and cut the blood flow off. Each of his veins were sticking out prominently, the normal blue color of them now replaced with a dark black, extending all the way up to the capillaries in his fingertips.

Josh covered his mouth, a silent gag being let out upon seeing the deformed limb in front of him. “Oh my god, Tyler, wh-what the fuck is that?!” The horror in his voice was enough to send tears to Tyler’s eyes. He didn’t know what was wrong, what this strange fucking disease-thing was.

A sob escaped him as he replied with, ”I don’t know, I-I just woke up this morning and I saw it and I don’t know what to do Josh, what if there’s something wrong with me?” Panic was evident in his voice, the tears beginning to flow freely down his cheeks. He didn’t want to die.

“Listen, Tyler,” said Josh, a new level of confidence and reassurance taking over his voice. “You’re going to be fine. Let’s give it a few days, and if it’s not gone by then we’ll go get help. Okay?”

“Okay,” said Tyler, a sigh of relief escaping his mouth.

\---

Three days later, and nothing had changed. If anything his arm had become worse.

The veins, somehow, were sticking up even more, almost like they were attempting to break through the skin. They had turned an even darker shade of black, outlining his intrinsic features even more so. The outer layer of his skin had started flaking off, so much so that even a slight brush would send divots of pain throughout his arm where the skin had left nothing more than a stinging red mark. His hand was also starting to become entirely black.

It had started to itch. His veins itched. And it was driving him insane because Tyler just wanted to fucking rip everything out of his arm. He started to tell Josh, tried to say that there were bugs crawling through his bloodstream, that he could feel their legs on the walls of his veins and skin and bones. He told Josh that the only way to itch it, to make it stop was to get a knife and cut them all out. Tyler was going crazy.

And one day, after Josh went to work, after Josh had told him repeatedly, i will not hurt you and you better not hurt yourself, Tyler broke. He broke, the bugs had completely replaced his blood, the only feeling he could know register was pain. He raked his nails down the purple-hued skin, mounds of skin getting stuck under his nails.

Deliriously, Tyler made his way to the kitchen, a sweat breaking out all over his body with the realization of what he was about to do. All care was lost, though, as Tyler picked up a kitchen knife, and placing it just below his elbow.

Taking a deep breath in, he pressed down and began raking the knife back and forth across his skin. The pain was searing, at first the dull blade wasn’t able to break through, but finally traces of blood were leaking out. Screams of pain were being released from Tyler’s frail body, his determination to get this thing off him never dimming.

By now, pieces of skin and flesh and puddles blood coated the kitchen floor beneath him, he never thought he could hold this much blood inside him. He felt the stringy tissue of muscle snapping beneath the motions of his knife, each tendon and nerve ending disconnection relieving him of that horrible itchy feeling.

The screams had now stopped, the effect of blood loss now taking a toll on his body and mind. He was delusional, the only thing he could focus on was the back and forth of the knife, the snapping and pulling of his flesh, the pain.

And then finally, finally, it was over. A wet thud could be heard as the lower half of his arm dropped down into a puddle of his own flesh and blood, strings of meat flaking off the bottom where he couldn’t get an even cut. A dull throb was felt where his arm once was, Tyler now going in and out of consciousness, the last thing he saw was the horrified look on Josh’s face as he walked in the door.

But at least the itching stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this was inspired by blurry thnks pal


End file.
